


Migraines

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [63]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Headaches, Hurt/Comfort, Sibling Jealousy, anakin is a fantastic dad, julie wants attention and hates that her baby brother gets it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:33:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Julie has a headache and wants attention from mom, but she’s feeding the new baby so she has to settle for dad’s attention instead. Anakin does his best to soothe her while he battles his own headache.
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	Migraines

“Mommy my head hurts,” Julie complained. Padmé glanced down at her. Her eyes were glassy, but other than that there was no other sign of illness. 

“Okay, where’s Daddy? Maybe he’ll get you some Tylenol.” 

“I dunno,” Julie whined, clambering up onto the bed next to her mother. Padmé sighed, Julie was stuck in the jealousy phase and demanded attention from her parents more than she had before. Especially when they were busy attending to their newborn son, James. The baby suckled at her breast and she tried to balance him with one hand and use the other to feel Julie’s forehead. 

“No fever, it’s probably because of all the rain. Daddy gets headaches like that too.” Julie whined again and tried to snuggle against Padmé. “Hang on, baby. I’ll snuggle you once Jim is finished eating.” 

“No. Now!” 

“Patience, honey. You and I will snuggle in a moment, I promise.” Julie pouted and attempted to dislodge her baby brother from her mother’s hold. 

“All done,” she announced, making James’s decision for him. 

“Ani! Will you come help me for a second?” Padmé called and felt relieved when she heard her husband’s heavy footsteps approach their bedroom. Anakin looked like he wasn’t feeling well too. His normally vibrant eyes were glassy and he looked tired as he sat on their bed. “Can you hold Julie? She’s demanding attention and I’ve got the baby.” Anakin nodded and scooped her up into his arms and shuffled so he could rest against the headboard next to his wife and son. 

“No! Want Mommy!” Julie whined again, her high pitched voice grating on his ear drums and escalating the pounding in his head. 

“Julie, honey, settle down. Mommy’s busy right now. Look, Jim needs Mommy to feed him when he’s hungry. What’s wrong, maybe I can help you,” Anakin whispered, rubbing Julie’s back as he pinned her against his chest in an attempt to soothe her. 

“She’s got a headache,” Padmé supplied, glancing back down at James still suckling away despite his sister’s theatrics. “You look like you’ve got one, too.”

Anakin nodded. “This one’s pretty bad. I’ve had it for a few days. Ow, Julie that’s my spleen. My mom says I might need glasses if it doesn’t go away soon.” Padmé’s ears perked up as she imagined her husband in glasses. 

“Your mom knows you’ve had a vasectomy right? She’s not suggesting that so we’ll give her another grandkid?” Anakin smirked and pressed his lips to the top of Julie’s head, his hand still rubbing her back. 

“Yes, she knows we’re not having any more kids. Why? Are you thinking about me in glasses and how hot I’ll look?” He teased, his eyes lighting up despite his headache. 

“Shut up,” Padmé mumbled, putting James over her shoulder to burp him. “Go take some headache meds and try to sleep this headache off, alright?” Anakin sighed, raking a hand through his hair and closing his eyes. 

“I already took some Tylenol and it’s not helping. I think it’s the rain, but mom swears it’s because of my eye sight.” Julie whined and pressed her face into her father’s neck. “Is the light bothering your head? Should I go turn it off?” Julie nodded and Anakin carried her as he shut the overhead light out. 

“Here, I’ll turn this light on,” Padmé said, flicking her bedside lamp on, bathing the room in a soft yellow glow, “that way it’s not too dark in here but not so bright it hurts your head.” The four of them sat in relative silence and listened to the rhythmic splattering of the rain on the roof, the thumps of Padmé’s hand on James’s back, and the faint sounds of their twins playing in their room. 

“He just spit up on you. I think he’s good,” Anakin whispered, handing Padmé a rag. 

“Thanks,” she wiped the spit up off of her t-shirt and Jim’s mouth as he fell asleep in her arms. “Look, he’s just like his daddy and big brother. He falls asleep after eating,” she teased, glancing over at her husband. 

“Little Bit is out too,” Anakin whispered, his eyes growing heavier by the minute. 

“You’re not far behind them,” Padmé muttered back, stroking his hair out of his eyes. “Try and sleep that headache off. I’ll wake you two up for dinner.” She kissed his cheek and stood to put the baby down for his nap. Anakin grunted, but let his eyes fall closed anyway. 

“Ugh, I hate headaches,” he moaned, rubbing the bridge of his nose. 

“I know.” She sat back down, James in one hand, and her other feeling her husband’s forehead. “No fever, that’s good.” She stroked her thumb across his hairline soothingly. 

“I feel like I’m going to vomit,” he moaned, “but my stomach isn’t hurting, just my head.” 

“Yeah, sometimes headaches make you feel like that.” Her hand drifted down the side of his face and down to rub his neck. “Unclench your jaw. That might help your head.” The muscles in his face relaxed and his eyes opened again. 

“No, not really,” he mumbled. Three sets of footsteps bounded down the hallway toward the door and in burst their twins, closely followed by Threepio.

“Daddy! Threepio wants to go outside! Can we take him on a walk?” Leia asked loudly, waking Julie up and intensifying Anakin’s already pounding headache. 

“Daddy,” Julie moaned, tears slipping down her cheeks and onto his neck. 

“Leia, take it down a few notches,” he whispered, not moving from his comfortable position. “No, we’re not going on a walk. Julie has a headache and wants to cuddle with me. You two can take him to play in the backyard though. Stay inside the fence and keep an eye on each other.” 

“Daddy’s not feeling good, Leia! Can’t you tell that?” Luke said shoving his sister. 

“No! I can’t! Don’t push me, doodoo-head!” Leia pushed him back. 

“Stop yellin’! You’re gonna make Daddy mad!” The squabbling continued, their voices getting louder and louder, the pain in Anakin’s head rising, and Julie’s tears staining Anakin’s skin faster and faster as her big brother and sister kept fighting. 

“Hey! Stop arguing! You two can go play outside and stay inside the fence. Come give daddy some apology kisses and tell him that you're sorry for being loud,” Padmé instructed, stopping the arguing in its tracks. The kids shuffled over and pressed their lips to his stubbly cheek. 

“Sorry, Daddy. I didn’t know you weren’t feeling good,” Leia whispered. “Are you gonna puke?” 

“No, LeLe. My head hurts from the rainy weather.”

“Did you take some medicine?” Luke asked, standing on tiptoe to see over the side of the bed. 

“Yeah, but Dr. Mommy thinks that Julie and I need to take a nap and see if it helps. You two be good outside, okay? Make sure Threepio actually goes potty for me. I promise we can go on a walk when it’s not rainy and I’m feeling better.” He kissed their heads and adjusted Julie so she was laying next to him instead of on top of his chest.

“I’m going to go downstairs and keep an eye on them, will you be okay for a few hours?” Padmé asked, her fingers still massaging his neck. 

“Yeah. Take Jim down with you and put him in the swing he likes so he can watch the action instead of being cooped up in here.” He pushed himself up onto his elbows and kissed her lips lightly. “I love you,” 

“I love you, too, Ani. Get some rest okay? I’ll send tweedle dee and tweedle dum up when dinner is ready.” Anakin flopped back down and tossed his arm over Julie’s sleeping frame. “You too, Little Bit. You take a nap with Daddy and feel better, okay?” Padmé kissed her head and scooped James into her arms. 

Anakin closed his eyes and took a deep breath, willing his headache away. Julie whimpered again. 

“Daddy, my head hurts.” 

“Sh, honey. Keep your eyes closed and breathe deeply, it will help. Does your neck hurt like mine does?” 

“Yeah,” she whispered, taking a big, deep breath. Anakin shifted his hand higher and let his strong fingers work out the tight knots that settled into the base of her neck. He kissed her temple and let his head rest against the headboard. “Daddy?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you,” Julie whispered, her blue eyes slipping closed as she was lulled to sleep by Anakin’s heartbeat, the warmth of his embrace, and the ambient noise of the rain splattering on the roof. 

The door clicked open and Padmé slipped into the room, placing a glass of water and a sippy cup of watered-down apple juice on Anakin’s nightstand. “Feeling sleepy?” She asked, running her fingers through his hair.

“Yeah,” he whispered, his eyes closing. “Lay with us?” Padmé smiled at him, desperately wanting to lay in bed with them, but the baby was still in his swing and Luke and Leia were undoubtedly getting into trouble in the backyard. 

“I can’t, somebody has to keep an eye on your three kids,” she whispered and kissed his forehead. 

“Oh, Leia is as much of yours as she is mine.” 

“Go to sleep. We’ll wake you two for dinner in an hour or so.” She kissed his head again and then pressed a kiss to Julie’s and left the room. 

Anakin fell asleep not long after Padmé left them alone. When she went to check on them fifteen minutes later, she found both of them still sound asleep, Julie curled on her husband’s chest and Anakin’s large hand still covering her back. Padmé smiled and left them alone, knowing they would feel better after they slept a bit.


End file.
